MASH
by freakyfanficgirl
Summary: The 5d's gang and their children from the future  who they don't know are from the future  are bored one day so they decide to play MASH. Can this game actually tell the future of one of the Signers?


This is extra info needed to understand the story (since this is from another story idea I had of Yugioh 5d's): All of the Signer have kids, those kids accidentally get sent to the past after meeting a bad guy who wants the Crimson Dragon gone, those kids are living with Martha who know they're the Signers' kids (Except Scott, who's Kiryu/Misty's kid), and their parents in the past are friends with them.

List of whose child is whose and their ages:

Jack and Carly-Scarlet (17) and Jackson (14)

Yusei and Akiza- Kira (17)

Crow and Robin (OC)-Raven (17)

Kiryu and Misty-Scott (18)

Ruka and Sly- Luke (9)

Rua and Patty-Lucy (9)

Now onto the story!

XXX

Scarlet knew her day was about to turn weird the moment Raven entered Yusei's garage with mustache.

The day was pretty typical for the 5d's gang and their kids from the future (though they didn't know it). Everyone was hanging out in Yusei, Crow, and Jack's garage with nothing in particular to do. Everyone was bored out of their minds; Scarlet, Jackson, Kira, Scott, and Lucy and Luke were especially. The worst part was that no one knew what to do to cure this.

"Ugh, we're so bored!" Lucy and Rua, the loud mouths of each generation, groaned.

Jackson threw a pillow cushion at Lucy from across the room where he was slouching against the couch. "Shut up! We know that."

"But we haven't done anything to cure it," Jack commented by his position near the window.

"I'd usually be dueling Raven right now but I don't feel like it," Scarlet said, picking at her red painted nails.

"Speaking of Raven, where is she?" Scott asked, searching around the room full of teenagers for the red haired girl. Of course he would notice that Raven was gone since the two were practically dating.

"Huh, is that why it's been so quiet?" Crow wondered, almost falling asleep at the table.

"Did she say she was going anywhere?" Akiza asked Kira, who was sitting next to her and Yusei on the couch.

Kira shook his head. "She doesn't have work today. I wonder where she could be?"

To answer his question the door to the stairs opened up. Twenty four pairs of eyes turned to the doorway only to widen with various emotions which contained mostly shock and surprise. The ginger haired girl of the second 5d's crew entered the room...with a mustache on her face. She was grinning widely and had her hands in her pockets.

"What goes on?" she greeted. No one spoke, only staring at the orange mustache on her upper lip. It was a little thin and didn't look real at all. Raven walked over to the love seat where Scarlet was sitting all by herself. She took a seat next to her and wrapped on arm around her shoulders. "Hey, baby. Want to do something?"

Scarlet snapped out of her daze and cringed, smacking her forehead. "Oh, god. It's Raven with a mustache."

"Aw, did you miss me?" Raven asked, giggling. She leaned in to kiss Scarlet on the cheek, but the blonde haired girl retaliated by punching her in the shoulder.

"Back off, Mr. Raven. Don't you dare touch me and go to your dead end job," she harshly stated before standing up. However, Raven followed her and hugged her around the waist.

"Come on, baby. Don't be like that! You know I love you."

"Come talk to me when you quit being a bootlegger! Now get off me, Raven!"

Raven pouted for a second. Then, without warning, she pecked Scarlet on the cheek. She had to duck from the instantaneous punch she threw and ran across the room, laughing. Scarlet steamed where she stood and proceeded to chase her around the room with a pillow cushion. Everyone just stared at the two. The first 5d's crew stared on with astonishment while the second generation of the crew rolled their eyes.

"Um, do I even want to ask?" Crow questioned, now wide awake and staring at the two girls.

Scott sighed, shaking his head. "It's a long story. It's something Raven does all the time with Scarlet."

"Can we hear it?" Ruka asked quite politely.

"You might as well as tell them," Luke suggested, yawning despite all the loud yelling. "Raven-nee-chan's only going to do it every time she finds one of those things."

"What's this about?" Yusei asked, now interested as well.

"It all started with a game we were playing called MASH," Kira started to explain to his future father. "We were all bored one day like today and Raven found out about this game."

"What's MASH?" Akiza wondered.

"Basically, it's a game of what your future might turn out," Jackson joined in. "You have a couple categories like who you marry, what's your job, how many kids you have, etc. The anagram 'MASH' stands for mansion, apartment, shack, and house for where you live. Once all of that is set up, another person has to make tick marks until the person the game is about says stop. Then with that number, you start counting on the list and crossing things out until you have one of thing in each category."

"Anyway, we were doing Scarlet's future and had a couple categories like what her job was going to be and who she marries," Kira continued. "She ended up living in a shack with her job as a pro-duelist and having five kids while she was married to Raven with a mustache."

"Why was Raven with a mustache on the list?" Rua asked.

"Because we ran out of guys for her to marry and we tried adding Raven onto it," Luke said, not interested in what they were talking about at all. "Scar-nee got really mad and said she'd only be married to Raven as long as she had a mustache making her remotely like a man. Then, she got really mad when she got her, too, when Scott-nii and Kira-nii were on the list."

"Then Rave-nee started to make up a story about their life like how they lived in the shack with their five kids and Scar-nee had to raise them all on her own," Lucy giggled. "Scar-nee helped out, too, by saying that Rave-nee made her support the entire family with her job as a pro-duelist, but Rave-nee kept blowing it all on other things so they still lived in the shack. Rave-nee also had a dead end job as a bootlegger, whatever that is."

"And I freakin' hate how she keeps teasing me about that stupid story every time she puts on a mustache!" Scarlet growled, throwing the pillow at Raven's head. Raven fell from the small impact to the floor on her face. "Ever since that stupid game, she won't stop teasing me that we're married!"

"But it's so fun!" Raven whined. She sat up, removing the mustache and rubbing her face. "You know, you should be happy you married me. Otherwise, you wouldn't be as happy with Scott or Kira."

She received a pillow to the face as a reply.

"What was this game called again?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"MASH. Why, do you want to play?" Scott asked.

Rua jumped to his feet, shouting in joy. "Yeah! That sounds like fun!"

Scarlet shrugged. "Sure, whatever. Who disagrees?"

Everyone else agreed since they had nothing to do.

"Since Jack mentioned it, I say he goes first," Jackson inquired.

"What? Why me?"

"Because you made Rua want to play it."

Raven stood up and went out of the room. A few seconds later she came back with a paper and a pencil. She sat on the floor as Scarlet sat next to her. She wrote the categories and the name.

"Okay, what are three good jobs?" she asked the group.

"Pro-duelist is one," Akiza suggested.

"You should try a movie star next," Luke mentioned.

"How about jobless? We all know Jack can't hold a job to save his life," Crow snickered.

"Hey! I can, too, keep a job!"

Raven wrote it down anyway. She bit the end of the pencil and chewed in thought. "What about kid numbers?"

"One, two, and six," Yusei ticked off like he knew the number wouldn't be a big deal.

"That's an easy one. I'm just going to write down the marriage one, too, since we all know who would want to marry Jack."

"What? Who would want to marry me?" Jack asked in slight confusion.

Jackson and Scarlet exchanged glances while rolling their eyes. This was their father? He was so dense sometimes.

"Okay...done!" Raven finished writing down the lists. She positioned her pencil on the paper. "Jack, tell me when to stop."

She started to make tick marks on the paper and kept going for a couple seconds. After at least thirty seconds, Jack said, "Stop!"

Raven started to count across the lists and crossing off things each time she reached the last number. A few minutes later, her eyes widened. "Wow. That's interesting."

"Don't tell me it's bad," Jack growled. Although it was a game, he didn't want to end up with something embarrassing.

"It's not. You're going to live in a house and have a job as a pro-duelist while you have two kids with...Carly Nagisa," Raven read off, whistling. She handed the paper to Jack and Crow while Jackson and Scarlet's eyes widened.

"I'm married to Carly?" Jack exclaimed in shock. He might have sounded mad if not for the faint blush dusting his cheeks. "Why in the world did you put _her_ name on the list?"

"I don't know. Just thought it would've been fine."

Crow busted out laughing.

"You're married to Carly! As if that'll ever happen!"

_Oh, it does and it did,_ Scarlet, Jackson, Kira, Raven, and Scott thought. How ironic this simple game really did tell the future of Jack Atlas.

"Hey, where is everyone?"

Speak of the devil, Carly entered through the living room door with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, hi, Carly. What do you need?" Akiza asked politely.

"I was waiting for Jack down by the cafe and he wasn't there. So I dropped by to see if he was here," Carly explained. Her eyes landed on Jack as she smiled brightly.

Jack cursed while Crow continued to laugh.

"Sorry, Carly. I forgot," Jack apologized.

"It's okay. Do you want to go over to the cafe now?"

He nodded and stood to his feet. He walked out of the room without another word. Carly immediately followed after him, bidding the whole group a goodbye. Scarlet and Jackson stared at her as she disappeared, then at each other. They were wondering if their dad actually knew this game told him what to expect in his life in the future? This would be something they would be wondering for a long time, but Scarlet was happy none the less. It was fun to see their parents during this awkward stage in their relationship. After all, he did love Carly. He just didn't see it yet. MASH was a good way to let him see what's to come.

XXX

Okay, this is a completely random idea I had just this morning. I know it's been awhile since I've updated my other stories, but I'll explain this later. Um, this whole story is something I've had on my mind since I've gotten into _Yugioh 5d's._ I didn't feel like making an OC during the Signers' timeline so I chose their future. I don't know, but I like making characters for their children. This is one thing I've had on my mind for awhile so I have no idea if this should be a full out story like the kids' background and how they got to the past. I don't know, I'll do it if there's enough reviews.

As to why I haven't been updating my other stories, it's because of a school project I've been doing this year. It's called American Artist which is a big deal. Just this month I just finished a seven and a half page paper on why Charlie Chaplin is so influential in American Art. That paper just sapped out all of my creative writing abilities and I have presentations at the end of the month with my own piece of art as to why Chaplin inspired me as an artist myself, so yeah. Don't have time to update. This is just a little piece that wouldn't leave me alone.

Gotta go. Really tired.

Review please!


End file.
